Where she belongs
by flora swan
Summary: Bella and Charlie leaves Forks and a wolf bits Bella and she turns into a wolf. She heard about some murders in Fork so she goes back to see what's going on. Bella smells a wolf and follows it to see Sam and his gang. Will Bella found love again


Bella Pov

I was calmer, but still a mess when I got home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway

"Bella?" Charlie asked when I slammed the front door behind me and hastily turned the locks

"Yeah, it's me" my voice was unsteady

"Where have you been?" He thumbered, appearing through the kitchen doorway with an ominous expression

I hesitated. He'd probably called the Stanley's. I'd better stick to the truth

"I was hiking" I admitted

His eyes was tight "what happened to going to Jessica's?"

"I didn't feel like Calculus today"

Charlie folded his arms across his chest "I thought I asked you to stay out of the forest"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I won't do it again" I shuddered

Charlie seem to really look at me for the first time. I remembered that I had spent some time on the forest floor today; I must be a mess

"What happened?" Charlie demanded

Again, I decided that the truth, or part of it anyway. Was the best option. I was to shaken to protend that I'd spent an uneventeds day with the flora and fauna

"I saw the bear" I tried to say it calmly, but my voice was high and shaky "it's not a bear, through - it was a wolf. And there were five of them. A black one, and gray, and reddish-brown..."

"Wolves" he murmured in a low voice "go pack your stuff"

"What" I questioned him in a confuse voice

"We need to leave now" he walks upstairs in a hurry and started packing quickly "Bella, hurry up" he ordered me as he was zipping up the suitcases. He went into my room and started throwing my clothes into a bag cause I just stood there

"Dad, I'm going to the shop quickly to get some food" I informed him and drive away to La Push. I parked outside the black's house

I walked up to the door and knocked onto the door with tears in my eyes

"Come in" I heard Billy call out from the living room

I turned the knob and walked inside. I found Billy in the living room talking to Sam "Billy" I said in a sad voice with a tear rolling down my cheek

"Bella, what happened?" Billy commanded as he wheeled his chair up to me and grabbed my hands

"Billy, I didn't know where to go" I cried out aa more tears came rolling down my cheeks as I dropped onto my knees. Someone picked me up and placed me onto the sofa "Charlie wants to leave. Billy, can you try to convince him to stay" I begged him as I looked into his eyes

Billy left the room to make a call to Charlie

Five minutes later

He comes back into the living room with a sad look on his face "I'm so sorry, Bella. He wants you home, so you two can leave Forks"

I stood up from the sofa and walks over to Billy "I'm going to miss you" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him "goodbye Billy" I went to walk out of the room only to bump into someone and I fell on the floor. I looked up to see Jake "I'll miss you" I cried out with tears rolling down my cheeks

"What's going on" Jake demanded as he saw I was upset

"Charlie and me are leaving Forks" I murmured as I looked into his eyes to see he had tears in his eyes. I saw him open his mouth "you'll always be my friend" I told him and pulled him into a hug

We cried together

A car beeped outside the house

I pulled away from Jake "I gotta go" I informed them in a sad voice. I looked at Sam "Sam, can I talk to you" I asked him. I walked outside with Sam

"What did you want to talk about" he asked me in a deep voice

"I want you to watch over Jake for me" I begged him

He nodded he head "I will" he promised me then pulled me into a hug "you're be careful" he said to me "you're like a sister to me" he whispered in my ear

"I'll try" I said to him as Charlie beeped again "I promise I'll visit soon" I told him then I walked over and got into the car "let's go" I said to Charlie as I buckled up

He turned the keys in the engine and started driving away "we're going to stay with an old friend of mine in stonehaven" he told me in a calm voice

"Alright! I just don't understand why we're leaving" I questioned him as I looked out of mirrow to see others has joined Sam who was standing there with a sad look on his face

"We're not safe here" Charlie informed me

I knew he wasn't telling me something but I let it go for now

Three hours later

Charlie Pulled up to a house that had trees covering the grounds. He gets out and takes out the suitcases from the boot

I walked over to him and takes some from him

"What do you think" Charlie asked me

"It's alright" I murmured as I looked at the house. I walked up to the front door with Charlie. I lifted up my hand and knocked on the door

The door opened

"Hey Jeremy" Charlie said as he pulled him into a hug

"Hey Charlie. Who's this" Jeremy asked Charlie as he saw me standing next to Charlie

Charlie opened his mouth but to get cut off

"Dad" I heard someone shout out

A man who looked just like Charlie but younger came running out of the woods and went straight to Charlie

They hugged each other

"Dad, What are you doing here? What's happened?" The stranger asked Charlie

"Nick, I want you to meet your sister Bella" Charlie introduced us to each other "Jeremy, we in trouble. They found me. I'm not putting my daughter at risk plus you're own me for keeping your secret"

I stared at Nick in shock "Charlie, what are you going on about? I don't have a brother" I asked him as I ca me out of the shocking news

"Yes, you're have. Nick is your half-brother" Charlie Informed me in a calm voice

"Nick, show Bella to the spare room" Jeremy ordered him "why me and Charlie have a talk"

Nick walks over to me and takes the suitcases from me "follow me sis" he guides me to a room with a massive bed inside "do you want me to show you around the house" he asked me in a excited voice

"Alright" I replied as I followed him downstairs to see a dog walking out of a room "what a gorgeous dog" I said as I held out my hand

"Be careful" Nick warned me

"He likes me" I told him as I saw him sniff my hand

He leaps and bits my hand so Nick walks behind and throughs the dog away from me

"Did he break the skin? Let me see" Nick demanded as he walks over to me and takes my hand to examine the bit

"I don't feel so well" I murmured in a pain voice

Just as I faited, Nick caught me


End file.
